Mouse&Rice
by dai86
Summary: SasuSaku AU."O que você acha que é amar, Sasuke-kun?""Como vou saber?""Acho que amar é ficar com uma pessoa quando ela morre""Isso é mórbido""Eu sei. Amar é ouvir aquele último suspiro trêmulo escapando de seus lábios, como fumaça se desmanchando no ar"


_**Nota da tradutora: Essa é uma tradução da fic Rato & Arroz (id:6021963) da autora rawchelle. Pelo o que entendi foi inspirada por uma música chinesa chamada Mice Love Rice (Ratos amam arroz), uma canção muito popular na Ásia. Se tiverem curiosidade é só procurar no YouTube. Pessoalmente recomendo a versão instrumental com piano.**_

_**Pra quem chorou com a tradução de Três Beijos... preparem os lenços novamente.**_

_**Bjs!**_

_**dai86**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatória<strong>**: para o garoto que me esgota até o fim. Um momento estou em êxtase, no próximo frustrada, e depois confusa. Mas claro, ele é apenas um **_**garoto**_** e não posso nem mesmo contar com ele pra fazer um sanduíche pra si mesmo. 8D **

**(Eu certamente espero que vocês não tenham grandes expectativas para esta fic, porque não é boa, e nem de longe perfeita, assim como nós, eu acho)**

**Nota da autora****: Fic baseada na música que o citado garoto me apresentou. Infelizmente é em mandarim e não tenho idéia do nome original. Sinto muito.**

**rawchelle**

* * *

><p>Ele fez o melhor pra manter a voz estável. Esta seria a única vez que ela ouviria ele se apresentar afinal de contas. Ele tinha que ser perfeito.<p>

Sua respiração era difícil do outro lado da linha, e ele sentiu sua garganta travar. _Não vá. Por favor. Não vá._

O último acorde no piano ecoou, e ele teve que interromper seu canto pra tomar uma respiração profunda e trêmula.

"_Eu te vejo mais tarde então, ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

.

.

.

**Mouse & Rice**

_Me embrulha o estômago sequer pensar em acordar sozinho todas as manhãs, procurando por você em meus lençóis._

.

.

.

"Esta é minha canção favorita," Sakura disse conforme apertava o _play_ em seu iPod. Sasuke olhou pra parede, pouco surpreso que fosse outra canção de amor. "Não é linda?"

"Ele ainda nem começou a cantar," ele rebateu. Ela lhe deu um tapa carinhoso, e ele teve que esconder o rosto para que ela não visse os cantos de sua boca se curvando.

"Sasuke-kun, você toca piano, não?" Ela cantarolou a melodia, inconscientemente se inclinando nele. O leve contato de pele contra pele fez seu coração saltar pra garganta, e ele ficou grato por ela não poder ver a vermelhidão de suas orelhas.

"Só um pouco."

"Se eu encontrar a partitura pra você, você aprenderia a tocar ela pra mim?"

"Você sabe que eu não faço apresentações para as pessoas, Sakura."

"Mas eu não sou uma exceção?"

Ele desviou o olhar daqueles olhos atentos, aqueles seus olhos verdes, verdes. "Hn."

Rindo como uma criança, ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele sentiu o calor subindo pelas bochechas. "Você é tão meigo."

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_ Sua voz do outro lado da linha soava desesperada.

"Sakura?" Ele se endireitou na cadeira. "Onde você está? O que aconteceu de errado?"

"Eu_- eu-"_ Ele apertou o telefone mais forte. _"Minha mãe - eles acabaram de ligar-"_

"Onde você está? Eu vou aí agora."

Conhecendo Sakura desde o colegial, Sasuke sabia bem como era sua vida familiar. Seu pai a havia abandonado quando ela ainda era uma criança, e ela vivia com a mãe. Ela não tinha irmãos, nenhum outro parente. Eram apenas as duas. Até onde ele sabia, elas não eram muito próximas, mas a julgar pela forma como Sakura soou no telefone, sua mãe significava muito pra ela. Ela era tudo o que tinha.

Ele a encontrou no saguão do hospital. Ela agarrava sua bolsa com força, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas no momento em que o viu, desabou em lágrimas novamente. Quando seus braços o envolveram, espremendo o ar de seus pulmões, ele não soube o que fazer. Ele nunca a tinha visto naquele estado antes.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou hesitante, colocando uma mão tímida em sua cabeça. "O que aconteceu?"

Demorou alguns instantes antes que ela respondesse, soluçando enquanto o fazia. "Ela estava dirigindo pra casa do trabalho, e... alguém avançou um sinal vermelho. Acertou bem – bem no lado do motorista."

As palavras ficaram presas na garganta dele.

"Foi uma morte instantânea."

Seu outro braço envolvia sua cintura de forma gentil. "Você já foi vê-la?"

Soluço. "N-Não. Eu queria esperar você chegar aqui. Eu não posso - não posso fazer isso sozinha, Sasuke-kun."

Quando entraram na sala, ela deslizou sua mão, pequena e fria, na sua, e dessa vez, pelo menos desta vez, ele não se afastou. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, e ela apertou a outra mão na boca.

Sasuke só havia visto a mãe de Sakura um punhado de vezes ao longo dos anos, mas ele tinha certeza que ela _não_ devia parecer com aquilo.

Metade de seu rosto estava coberto de sangue seco. As cobertas escondiam o resto da imagem grotesca, e o médico na sala estava explicando a Sakura sobre os danos - mas para Sasuke as palavras simplesmente entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro. Tudo o que ele conseguia registrar era a expressão do rosto da mãe de Sakura, pálida e sem vida, e como ele estava perdendo a circulação em seus dedos, porque Sakura os apertava com tanta força.

"Eu vou precisar fazer os preparativos para o funeral," ela disse, chorando de leve. "Se bem que, ela nunca teve muitos amigos... ela era muito introvertida..."

"Eu vou tirar o dia de folga pra ajudar," ele disse sem hesitação. Ele nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta, mas vê-la dessa forma era terrível. Sasuke nunca havia visto Sakura tão desolada antes, mas nunca mais queria vê-la desta maneira novamente. Ela simplesmente era tão mais bonita quando sorria.

Ela olhou pra ele com olhos arregalados. "Sério? Você faria isso?"

Ele bufou. "O que você acha que eu sou?"

Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados, mas ele não tinha certeza por qual razão ela estava ficando chorosa de novo. "Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. De verdade."

Ele olhou para o outro lado. "Hn."

.

.

.

Preto, Sasuke decidiu, ficava terrível nela.

"Quando eu morrer," ela disse com a voz suave, "eu não quero ficar como minha mãe." As pessoas já haviam deixado o funeral há muito tempo, mas ela continuou parada ali de pé, encarando a terra fresca recém colocada. "Eu não quero ser enterrada. É como estar confinada numa caixa pra sempre, até o fim dos tempos..."

"Você quer ser cremada?" perguntou curioso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem olhar para ele. "Não. Nem mesmo isso. Quero que meu corpo seja atirado ao mar. Isso é um pouco estranho, não? Mas é melhor para o meio ambiente."

Ele teve de esconder a leve curvatura de seus lábios. Só mesmo Sakura pra dizer algo assim em frente ao túmulo de sua mãe.

O suspiro que deixou os lábios da garota soou longo e cansado. "Meu pai nem mesmo apareceu."

"Você esperava que ele viesse?"

Seu riso foi seco, sem humor, e ele não gostou nem um pouco do som. "Não. De jeito algum. E talvez essa seja a pior parte." Ele queria pegar sua mão, acariciar seu cabelo - _alguma coisa_ pra fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ele sempre foi capaz de fazê-la se sentir melhor sem muito esforço – qual era a diferença agora? Por que não conseguia fazê-la sorrir agora?

"Vem morar comigo," disse num tom forte e agressivo demais para o clima. Soava como se não tivesse dedicado muita reflexão na sugestão – quase ordem - mas na verdade vinha pensando nisso há semanas, esperando pelo momento certo pra perguntar. Porque o momento certo, afinal de contas, era tudo.

Quando ela olhou pra ele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas já secos. "Por quê?"

"Porque..." Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu não quero que você fique sozinha." _Porque eu quero estar com você pra sempre. Infinitamente._

Quando ela riu, um pouco daquela vivacidade voltou aos seus olhos. "Mesmo que eu fique deprimida a maior parte do tempo? Porque normalmente fico bem deprimida quando estou sozinha, você sabe."

"Você não vai estar sozinha."

Ela sorriu suavemente, e tomou a mão dele nas suas. Estava cálida. "Não. Acredito que não vou estar."

.

.

.

Se alguém perguntasse a Sasuke o que havia sobre Sakura que o fez se apaixonar por ela, ele diria que era o jeito que ela ria, e arrumava o cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele não podia dizer que amava tudo nela - ele não amava o temperamento irritadiço dela, ou como ele tinha dificuldade em derrotá-la numa luta, mas todo o resto mais do que compensava.

Era uma coisa engraçada. Todos que os conheciam diziam que eles completavam um ao outro - Sasuke era o sério, o mal-humorado, e Sakura era a alegre e vivaz.

Eles só sabiam metade da história.

Sakura foi facilmente conquistada. Em seu último ano de colégio, quando começaram a sair, foi necessário um grande esforço por parte de Sasuke para fazê-la se abrir com ele. Ela se envergonhava com facilidade, e algumas poucas palavras bastavam pra atirar sua auto-estima por terra. Ao longo dos anos, ela se tornou muito mais aberta com ele, mas mesmo as menores coisas podiam deixá-la deprimida.

"Eu disse que não vou tocar pra você," disse se afastando do piano. Deus, o que é que seu irmão estava _pensando_ quando largou essa coisa aqui?

"Por que _não_?" ela choramingou. "Seu irmão disse que você é muito bom!"

"Meu _irmão_ não tem nada o que falar sobre isso." Ele suspirou. Por que ela era tão persistente? Não era que ele _não_ quisesse tocar pra ela, era apenas...

O quê? Era apenas o que?

Fechando os olhos, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era porque mesmo após todos esses anos ele ainda não era capaz de lhe dizer o quanto ela significava pra ele. Depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda não conseguia encontrar a coragem de dizer que a amava, coragem pra deixá-la ver o quão vulnerável ela realmente o tornava.

O jeito sutil que ela franzia a testa, com um leve bico infantil lhe dava vontade de suspirar exasperado. Ele tocaria pra ela um dia – só que não hoje.

"Tanto faz," ela resmungou, mas era óbvio que estava chateada. "Olha – tô com um roxo de novo." Levantando um braço pálido, decorado com machucados ocasionais – a maioria deles sarando – havia um recente acima de seu pulso.

Suspirando, ele pegou seu braço delicadamente em suas mãos e massageou o machucado novo. Ela se encolheu. "O que você fez dessa vez?"

"Eu realmente não lembro! Eu simplesmente me machuco fácil. Nem mesmo dói."

"Mentirosa."

"Cala boca."

Hesitante, ele levantou o braço e pressionou os lábios contra a área manchada. "Tenha cuidado," ele murmurou contra sua pele. "Nem mesmo você consegue fazer hematomas parecerem bonitos." Ele podia imaginar seu rosto corado, e a tentativa frustrada de esconder o sorriso. Fazia ele se lembrar que ele importava de alguma forma, em algum lugar, pra alguém.

(Ela havia lhe ensinado a ficar de pé, em pequenos gestos.)

"Desculpe," ela sussurrou. "Não sei porque sou tão estranha."

Com o olhar descendo ao chão, ele pegou sua mão e beijou delicadamente cada dedo, seus lábios nada mais que fantasmas roçando sua pele. "Você deveria ir ver um médico."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu estou bem. Verdade."

Ele lançou um olhar sério sobre ela, mas o sorriso da garota não se esvaeceu. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ele largou sua mão. "Faça como quiser."

Conforme saía da sala, ele ainda podia sentir seus lábios formigando, como se a pele dela ainda os tocasse.

.

.

.

"A única coisa que não falta em casa são tomates," Sakura disse enquanto enfiava a cabeça na geladeira. "Você está a fim de sopa de tomate hoje à noite?"

"Não importa," ele resmungou a seguindo com os olhos pela cozinha, observando ela pegar os tomates, uma faca e uma tigela. Ela tinha o cabelo preso num coque frouxo, deixando seu pescoço exposto – pele pálida e curvas suaves -

"Você realmente precisa comer mais do que apenas tomates, Sasuke-kun," ela o repreendeu enquanto lavava as frutas antes de começar a picá-las. "Mesmo muito de uma coisa boa é ruim."

Na verdade, será que era normal ser tão pálida? Ela sempre foi desse jeito, não importava quanto sol tomasse...

"Quer dizer, de onde você tira seu ferro? E os carboidratos? E sua _proteína_? _Meu Deus_, me surpreende que você tenha sobrevivido tanto tempo -"

"Sakura". Ele se aproximou até ficar de pé bem atrás dela, as mãos apoiadas em sua cintura. "Só porque você só me vê comendo tomates, não significa que eles são tudo que eu como." Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou a picar os tomates. Seus lábios roçaram a concha de sua orelha, e ele pôde sentir ela se arrepiar contra seu corpo; a fragrância de seu xampu era levemente floral -

"Sasuke-kun!" ela soltou um gritinho quando ele beijou suavemente a curva onde seu pescoço encontrava o ombro. "Que inapropriado!"

"Não tem ninguém aqui pra nos ver."

"Eu tô – tô fazendo _o jantar,_" ela protestou, embora não parecesse que quisesse que ele parasse. Diminuiu a velocidade dos cortes e ele percebeu como ela cortava os tomates de forma irregular. Ele esboçou um leve sorriso.

"Podemos comer mais tarde," disse suave, pressionando sua boca contra o queixo da rosada. Sentia ela prender a respiração.

"Mas eu estou _com fome_- ai!"

Ele agarrou a mão dela no momento seguinte, fazendo a faca girar pelo chão.

"Ai, Sasuke-kun, não faz isso, ai, ai, ai!" Apesar de seus protestos, ele manteve o dedo ferido firme entre os lábios, sugando o sangue. Quem podia saber, talvez tomates fossem altamente infecciosos.

"Isso _dói_ , Sasuke-kun!"

Segurando firme seu pulso, ele a levou até a pia, cuspindo o sangue. "Lava a mão," ele ordenou, abrindo a torneira.

"Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse me distraído," ela murmurou, se encolhendo quando colocou o dedo ferido sob a corrente d'água.

"Hn. Vou pegar um Band-Aid."

"Que tal dois? Foi um corte bem profundo..."

Quando ele voltou com dois Band-Aids, ela havia secado a mão, mas o corte ainda sangrava. Depois de colocar os curativos com cuidado em seu dedo, ele pegou a faca do chão e lavou. "Eu preparo o jantar."

"É apenas um corte. Eu ainda consigo picar tomates e fazer o resto das coisas."

"Tá tudo bem, Sakura." Ele a fitou, imaginando se ela podia enxergar a preocupação em seus olhos, seu pedido de desculpas por machucá-la. "Pode deixar."

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito, algo que fazia quando estava envergonhada ou algo do tipo. "Bem, se você diz..." Quando ela deixou a cozinha, Sasuke deu um suspiro longo e devagar. Que estupidez dele. Distrair ela enquanto manejava uma faca...

Enxugando a lâmina, ele continuou a picar.

.

.

.

"Hm, vou pegar outro Band-Aid." Levantando-se do sofá, Sakura foi até a gaveta do banheiro.

"Você vai acabar com toda a caixa nesse ritmo."

"Não posso fazer nada! Ele não para de sangrar!"

Sasuke encarou suas costas com um olhar suspeito enquanto ela descartava o Band-Aid ensangüentado e aplicava um novo. Já era oito e meia – algumas horas depois dela ter se cortado. Seu sangue já deveria ter coagulado a essa altura pra estancar o sangramento...

Sentindo um arrepio na base da sua espinha, ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça pra trás. "Amanhã vou te levar no médico."

"Hã? Por quê?"

"Porque eu disse que sim."

"Mas por quê?"

"Sem perguntas, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sasuke havia perdido a mãe ainda jovem. Ele podia se lembrar dela perfeitamente bem e saudável por fora, mas lentamente desmoronando por dentro. Ele tinha apenas cinco anos na época, então os detalhes agora eram borrões - mas as imagens de seu corpo lentamente enfraquecendo ainda atormentavam suas memórias.

Assim como Sakura, ela ficava marcada com facilidade. Assim como Sakura ela era pálida. Quase de forma anormal.

Sua mãe lutou pela vida por três anos antes de falecer poucos meses depois do Natal. Sasuke se lembrava disso porque teve que perder a cerimônia de início das aulas pra comparecer ao funeral.

Seu pai só lhe disse muitos anos mais tarde que doença sua mãe teve. Seu nome era a palavra que mais detestava, exótica e estranha.

"Ainda não sei por que você está fazendo isso," Sakura disse, saltitando um pouco enquanto andava ao seu lado. "Não há nada de errado comigo."

"É melhor prevenir do que remediar," ele argumentou, caminhando através da porta que a enfermeira havia aberto pra ele.

"E por que um hospital, afinal? Por que não podemos ir a uma clínica?"

Ainda hoje, Sasuke ainda pensava sobre o dia em que sua mãe morreu, o dia em que seu pai lhe contou tudo, o dia em que ele olhou para a última foto de família que tiraram todos juntos e chorou pela última vez.

"_Seja um bom menino ne, Sasuke?"_ Sua mãe estava sorrindo, mesmo minutos antes de falecer. _"Cresça e me deixe orgulhosa."_

"Eu vou precisar fazer alguns testes," disse o médico, levantando-se de sua cadeira. "Haruno-san, pode me acompanhar, por favor?"

Menos de meia hora depois, Sakura voltou, parecendo um pouco abalada pela quantidade de testes que teve de fazer. "Sasuke-kun, se eu não estiver sofrendo de alguma doença incurável, eu vou te matar por me fazer passar por isso."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, estendendo a mão pra que ela a pegasse - a primeira vez que fazia isso. "Vamos embora. Vamos buscar os resultados em poucos dias."

Foi numa noite de terça-feira que o pai de Sasuke lhe contou – em um jantar com apenas os três: ele, Sasuke e Itachi. Seu irmão parecia impassível, e ele continuou a comer conforme seu pai pousou o talher na borda do prato. Mas Sasuke se viu incapaz de se mover. Sua mão apertou seus talheres, e seu sangue gelou - embora não soubesse o porquê, pois sua mãe havia morrido _anos_ atrás, e ele já não havia superado isso?

Não. Ninguém jamais poderia superar algo assim.

Eles foram chamados pra buscar os resultados alguns dias depois. Sakura tinha certeza que não havia nada errado, e foi conversando alegremente por todo o caminho até o hospital.

"_Sasuke..." Seu pai fechou os olhos, e pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke percebeu como ele parecia cansado, o quão desgastado e exausto ele estava._

"Lamentamos muito... Não foi detectado cedo o bastante. Como você deve saber, ainda não há cura - mas existem maneiras de retardar o processo. Quimioterapia, tenho certeza que já ouviu falar de..."

"_Sua mãe morreu de leucemia."_

.

.

.

O tempo, Sasuke sabia, era limitado.

"Nem sei por que você está tão deprimido com isso," Sakura disse conforme se aprontava pra deitar. "Nós todos morremos um dia - só vai acontecer comigo mais cedo."

"Eu não quero te perder," ele murmurou sob a respiração, mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela.

"Ah que meigo, Sasuke-kun!" Ele resmungou quando ela o abraçou por trás, braços finos envolvendo seu torso. Finos demais, ele pensou. "Você realmente se importa!"

"Obviamente." Se soltando dela, ele subiu na cama. Como ela podia estar tão calma sobre isso? Lhe disseram que ela teria um ano no máximo; o câncer estava se espalhando rápido, e ela não teria muito tempo de sobra.

"É melhor você não estar tendo pensamentos suicidas," ela o ameaçou, se enfiando embaixo das cobertas ao seu lado. "Eu vou ficar brava."

"Eu sempre tive pensamentos suicidas. Você não vai mudar isso."

"Apenas a _quantidade_ de pensamentos suicidas que entram na sua cabeça, certo? É, foi isso que eu pensei." Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, de forma que ficaram ali, no escuro, em silêncio. "Eu não estou enlouquecendo, Sasuke-kun. Sou eu quem está morrendo, e não estou enlouquecendo, então não se atreva a enlouquecer comigo." Ela inspirou trêmula. "Você não tem permissão pra desmoronar quando é você quem tem que me manter de pé."

O silêncio que se estendeu entre ambos foi muito longo. "Um ano passa rápido."

Ele pensou ter ouvido ela gemer, mas talvez tenha sido sua imaginação. Mas seu calor em suas costas definitivamente não era uma ilusão - estava lá e era real e era Sakura e, oh Deus, o que ele ia fazer sem Sakura?

"Você sempre ouve histórias sobre pessoas que vivem mais tempo que o previsto pelos médicos," ela sussurrou, soando um pouco vazia. "Eu vou ser uma dessas histórias. Eu vou viver dez vezes mais do que o previsto. Vinte vezes até. Eu vou ser um milagre."

Rolando na cama pra que pudesse encará-la, ele a puxou pra si num impulso, simplesmente porque quis. Porque não queria se arrepender de nada. "Você nem sempre pode ser um milagre," ele disse contra seu cabelo, se recriminando mentalmente quando sua voz rachou.

"Mas eu nunca vou parar de tentar."

Sasuke sabia que o tempo era limitado. Ele sabia disso, mesmo quando criança, mesmo com sua mãe - mas dessa vez, com essa pessoa aqui -

Ele desejou, desejou tanto que eles tivessem um pouco mais de tempo.

.

.

.

"Eu acho que vou abandonar a escola," Sakura disse sem nem sequer tirar os olhos de seu livro. "Eu não consigo acompanhar mais de verdade."

Algo apertou o coração de Sasuke. Sempre havia sido o sonho de Sakura ser médica - ela nem mesmo havia ingressado na escola de medicina e já teria que abandonar a universidade. Ela tinha apenas 24.

(_E pela milionésima vez, Sasuke pensou sobre o quão injusto tudo isso era._)

"Okay," ele disse devagar. "Tem algo em especial que você queira fazer? Um lugar aonde você queira ir?"

Quando ela olhou pra ele e sorriu, ele se surpreendeu com o quão brilhante era aquele sorriso, o quão leve. "Apenas um único lugar."

"Onde?"

"O piano!"

Suspirando irritado ele esfregou o rosto. "Sakura, não vamos discutir isso novamente-"

"Sabe, eventualmente, eu vou usar o trunfo '_eu estou morrendo de câncer_', e você vai se sentir culpado, então você devia simplesmente ceder agora."

"Eu nem aprendi a música inteira ainda."

"O quê? Já faz mais de meio ano e você não aprendeu a coisa inteira ainda?"

"Sakura." Ele foi até ela e se ajoelhou a sua frente, gentilmente tirando o livro de suas mãos e o colocando de lado. "Eu vou tocar ela pra você um dia. Prometo." As mãos dela estavam frias nas suas, e ele desejou tanto poder aquecê-la, dar-lhe seu sangue - qualquer coisa que fizesse ela viver mais tempo. "Só que não hoje."

Seu sorriso era suave, seus olhos grandes e tristes. "Ok." Ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco, e ele se aproximou de encontro aos seus lábios num beijo suave. "Então, poderemos ir a outro lugar nesse meio tempo?"

"Qualquer lugar que você quiser."

"Pra a cama, por favor. E eu quero ser carregada até lá pessoalmente."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, bem humorado. "Não é do seu feitio ser assim tão direta."

O rubor em seu rosto era quase refrescante em comparação com sua palidez habitual. Ela lhe bateu de leve. "Não foi o que quis dizer, seu pervertido! Só estou cansada! Quero dormir!"

Sasuke não mencionou que era apenas onze da noite, e que ela normalmente ia pra cama depois da meia noite. "Eu não sei se consigo carregá-la; você tem ganhado muito peso ultimamente."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso maroto. "Estou só brincando, Sakura." Dando um rápido beijo em sua testa, ele a levantou no colo e a carregou nos braços para o quarto. A cabeça dela veio descansar contra a curva de seu pescoço, e sentir sua respiração contra sua pele era reconfortante - como uma reafirmação de que ela ainda estava aqui, ainda viva. Eles ainda tinham algum tempo. "Tem certeza de que não tem nenhum lugar que você queira ir?"

"Não importa, contanto que eu esteja com você," ela murmurou, os olhos já haviam se fechado. "Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun."

Ele a deitou na cama, e deu a volta pra subir no outro lado. "Vou te levar pra tomar sorvete amanhã," ele disse se deitando de costas e olhando para o teto. "No seu lugar favorito."

"Parece bom. Tem certeza de que não vai estar ocupado?"

"Nunca ocupado demais pra você."

Assim, no dia seguinte, ele a levou para a sorveteria - como ele sempre se imaginou fazendo – daqui cinco dias, daqui cinco décadas. Se lembrou do primeiro encontro deles aqui, quando discutiram sobre qual era o melhor sabor (baunilha ainda era o melhor de todos, pensou), e foram ver um filme depois, de mãos dadas o tempo todo.

Ele iria tocar o piano pra ela, decidiu. Tocaria.

Não é que ainda não tivesse se decidido, mas ele sempre achava que haveria tempo. Sempre haveria mais tempo. E agora, o tempo escorregava por entre seus dedos.

"Sabe," Sakura disse enquanto caminhavam pela rua, "acho que você devia comer mais doces."

"Eles são ruins para os dentes," ele grunhiu, ansioso em terminar o sorvete pra que pudesse acabar logo com isso.

"Nada agradável na vida é bom para você, espero que você saiba."

"Tomates," ele respondeu de imediato. _E você, é claro. Tomates e você._

Ela riu, como se ele estivesse contando uma piada (o que ele definitivamente não estava), e entrelaçou os dedos deles. "Mesmo tomate demais é ruim pra você, Sasuke-kun. Ei! Podemos entrar naquela loja ali? Aqueles vestidos são bonitinhos."

Sasuke suspirou, sabendo que compras com Sakura tomaria a maior parte do dia. Mas ela estava sorrindo, e puxava delicadamente sua mão, e ele não podia dizer não praquilo. Então a seguiu loja adentro, se preparando mentalmente, pois sabia que sua carteira estaria vazia quando voltasse pra casa naquela noite.

"Você acha que eu fico bem com este?" Sakura pegou um vestido vermelho e segurou na sua frente. Sasuke a observou por um momento e resmungou.

_Claro que fica. Você sempre está linda._

"Eu vou experimentá-lo, ok?" Antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder ela deu meia volta e se dirigiu aos provadores. Ele olhou para o relógio e decidiu checá-la em três minutos, já que era o tempo que geralmente levava pra ela experimentar roupas, e foi circular na seção masculina. Havia algumas gravatas bonitas - talvez seu irmão gostasse de uma...

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Ele voltou os olhos pra atendente que o abordava – uma moça loira e, no geral, muito bonita. Ela sorria pra ele com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás de si - educada, mas ele sabia que ela apenas se aproximou porque o achou atraente.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não, obrigado." O sorriso dela apenas vacilou por um segundo, antes que ela assentisse e saísse, atendendo outro cliente.

Verificado o relógio, Sasuke voltou para os provadores. Esta loja era do tipo mais elegante, então havia vários sofás providos para aqueles que estavam apenas esperando - o que parecia ser muito conveniente, pois vários homens os ocupavam, alguns pareciam entediados, outros um pouco traumatizados. Sasuke se sentou num assento livre, esperando Sakura sair e lhe mostrar o vestido.

Três minutos se transformaram em cinco, e cinco em dez. Eventualmente, Sasuke estava batendo com o pé impaciente, imaginando se Sakura havia esbarrado em Ino lá dentro, ou algo do tipo.

"Alguém chame uma ambulância!"

A voz que gritava era de uma mulher, vindo de dentro da área dos provadores - e de repente, o sangue de Sasuke gelou.

Largando todos os seus pertences, ele se levantou e seguiu direto para os provadores, olhos negros examinando a área à procura de Sakura. Não havia nenhum indício de que era ela quem necessitava de uma ambulância, mas sua intuição, essa sensação terrível em seu estômago não o deixaria em paz até que a visse-

"Moça? Moça? Você está bem? Moça!" Havia duas funcionárias ajoelhadas no chão bem na entrada de uma das cabines, tentando socorrer uma pessoa-

E essa pessoa tinha cabelo rosa.

Sakura.

.

.

.

Cada pessoa representa algo. Todo mundo é especial pra alguém – aquele empresário que passou por você na rua esta manhã, a garota que lhe serviu café. Aquela pessoa pode não ser especial pra você, mas é especial pra alguém.

Havia uma enfermeira que trabalhava na ala leste do hospital, onde os pacientes de longa internação permaneciam. Todos os dias às quatro trinta e dois da tarde, ela entrava no quarto 520 para verificar uma paciente com câncer, Haruno Sakura. Se não fosse por sua doença, a enfermeira diria que ela era uma jovem vivaz e brilhante, com muito potencial e ainda mais ambições. Era uma pena que ela estivesse morrendo aos poucos – ela teria mais alguns meses, no máximo, no ritmo que as coisas iam.

E o que levava a enfermeira quase às lágrimas era que a cada dia, quando ela entrava no quarto às quatro trinta e dois da tarde, havia um jovem rapaz lá.

Ele tinha cabelos escuros e os olhos ainda mais escuros, talvez um dos homens mais bonitos que já vira. Ele se afastava pra que ela pudesse fazer seu trabalho, inclinando a cabeça de leve num cumprimento - mas quando ele olhava pra Haruno Sakura, sua expressão era completamente diferente. Havia carinho em seus olhos, sua voz profunda era doce e afetuosa.

E era isso o que provavelmente doía mais. Quando a enfermeira voltava pra casa todas as noites, de volta para os braços de seu noivo, ela esquecia de tudo sobre seus pacientes e seus visitantes freqüentes. Ela se esquecia de tudo fora das quatro paredes de sua casa.

Mas o fato era - tudo importava. Mesmo que não importasse pra ela.

Em poucos meses, Haruno Sakura iria morrer. E aquele lindo amor que ela tinha com esse homem iria se despedaçar.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..." Seu nome soou seco e áspero. Ele olhou pra ela, pronto pra fazer qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. "Acho que... eu estou morrendo."

Essas palavras sozinhas bastavam pra esmagar seu coração. Desde que fora diagnosticada com leucemia, Sakura nunca tinha reconhecido que iria morrer de forma tão direta - mesmo enquanto ficava gradativamente mais fraca, quando ficou de cama, constantemente conectada a uma intravenosa. E ouvi-la dizer isso agora era quase o suficiente pra trazer lágrimas aos seus olhos.

"É claro que está," ele disse direto. "Nós todos estamos."

"Não, Sasuke-kun." Seu sorriso era fraco. "Eu acho que estou _morrendo_. Eu acho... Eu acho que está acontecendo."

E foi aí que o tempo parou.

"Você não sabe disso," ele lhe disse, de forma quase desesperada ao mesmo tempo que agarrava sua mão. Era tão pálida. Tão fria. "Você não sabe disso." Ela não podia deixá-lo. Ele não podia viver sem ela.

"_Você_ não sabe disso. Mas eu sei. Eu estou- estou com frio, Sasuke-kun."

"Eu vou chamar uma enfermeira pra trazer mais cobertores pra você." Seu coração batia freneticamente em seu peito, quase como se implorasse pra ser liberto, pra que pudesse bombear vida de volta pra ela. Essa não era a Sakura que conhecia, não era a Sakura por quem havia se apaixonado. Ela não devia ser assim.

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo abatida e cansada. "Não. Eu só... posso ouvir você tocar o piano?"

"Não tem piano aqui."

"Tem um em casa. Vivemos perto do hospital por uma razão." Ela apertou sua mão, sua força apenas uma fração do que costumava ser. "Por favor?"

"Eu quero ficar com você," ele disse se inclinando mais perto dela. "Eu quero estar com você quando-" _Quando acontecer. Quando você morrer. _"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso sozinha."

"Eu vou agüentar o suficiente para te ouvir tocar," ela insistiu com a voz fraca. "Você pode pegar meu celular na minha bolsa?" Ele não podia recusar nada àqueles olhos verdes, tão verdes, então vasculhou a bolsa até encontrar o aparelho, e o pressionou delicadamente em sua mão. "Vai pra casa e me liga. E então toque. Vou ouvir até o fim."

"Não seja estúpida, Sakura," disse bruscamente antes de parar. Seus olhos verdes estavam começando a se encher de lágrimas.

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun."

E foram aquelas três palavras – aquelas três palavras que ela havia dito inúmeras vezes, exaladas naquela voz desesperada – a voz de alguém que _sabia_ que ia morrer-

E ele não podia dizer não.

Então ele pressionou os lábios na testa dela num beijo, o mais cálido e mais doce que podia dar, porque sabia que seria o último. E murmurou, "Você nem vai perceber que eu saí," ele virou-se rapidamente e correu pra fora do quarto.

Ele desceu pelas escadas - os elevadores tomariam seu tempo. Ele não tinha nenhum de sobra. Ultrapassou o limite de velocidade nas ruas, e ficou surpreso por não haver pelo menos dois carros de polícia o seguindo no momento que chegou em casa. Largou os sapatos pelo caminho impaciente e tirou o telefone do bolso, apertando freneticamente a discagem rápida do número de Sakura. Por um momento doloroso, ele pensou que ela não iria atender, porque ela _não podia_ mais - mas após dois toques ouviu um clique, e um longo silêncio. E então:

"... _Alô?"_

O suspiro de alívio exalou de seus lábios, e ele apertou o telefone com mais força contra seu ouvido. "Sakura."

"_Oi, Sasuke-kun."_

"Eu estou bem aqui. Não vá a lugar algum."

"_Claro._"

Colocando o telefone no viva-voz, ele caminhou até o piano, abrindo ele e puxando o assento. Ele não praticava há algum tempo, mas teria que dar. Afinal, ele só teria uma única chance de fazer isso. "Eu vou tocar pra você agora."

"_Tudo bem. Estou ansiosa."_ A pior parte era que ela nem mesmo tinha mais energias pra soar ansiosa.

Quando ele pousou as mãos sobre o teclado, ele percebeu que elas estavam frias e suadas. E sua garganta estava provavelmente cheia de catarro - ela iria rir dele por não se aquecer antes de tocar pra ela. Mas ele começou a tocar de qualquer modo, mesmo que estivesse indo um pouco rápido demais, tendo de se forçar a ir mais devagar, até que a música ecoasse no mesmo ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Ele não podia mais ouvir sua respiração irregular sob o som do piano, mas confiou que ainda estivesse lá. Tinha de estar. _Tinha_ de estar.

O que ele faria depois que ela se fosse? Continuaria com a vida? Seguiria em frente? Será que seguir em frente seria mesmo possível? Ele conhecia essa mulher há anos; ela era uma parte tão grande dele, uma de suas principais motivações. Quem era ele se ela não estivesse lá para empurrá-lo adiante?

A única razão pela qual ele foi capaz de lidar com a perda de sua mãe era porque era tão novo quando ela faleceu. Ele não podia fazer o mesmo com Sakura. Ele não era forte o suficiente.

Houve um descompasso agudo quando ele tocou as notas erradas um pouco forte demais num pequeno ímpeto de frustração com a injustiça disso tudo.

"_Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Você não está cantando, Sasuke-kun."_

Ah, certo. Ele havia se esquecido que essa música exigia que ele cantasse.

Quando Sakura lhe mostrou essa música pela primeira vez, Sasuke a achou boba, e não tinha idéia de por que ela havia gostado tanto. Mas colocando ela em contexto - era sobre felicidade e amar alguém ao máximo e contos de fadas e finais felizes - e de repente, do fundo da alma, ele quis isso também.

(S_empre tão pouco, sempre tarde demais._)

Quando o acorde final do piano finalmente se apagou em silêncio, pôde ouvir sua respiração entrecortada do outro lado da ligação. Sua garganta travou e ele inspirou trêmulo.

"_Isso foi realmente bom."_

Sua voz era tensa. "Obrigado." _Não vá. Por favor. Não vá._ Pelo telefone, ele podia ouvi-la rir leve, como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. "E-eu te a-"

"_Eu te vejo mais tarde então, ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

Seus olhos se arregalaram em puro choque - primeiro, por ela o interromper quando ele finalmente teve a coragem de dizer que a _amava_, e segundo... _mais tarde_? O que ela quis dizer com _mais tarde_? Não podia - não podia ser que ela-

"Sakura. _Sakura._" Ele pegou o telefone e segurou junto à boca, na esperança de que ela simplesmente não tivesse ouvido nas primeiras vezes que chamou. "Sakura!"

Mas só havia silêncio. E alguns momentos depois, ele ouviu o bip monótono do monitor sinalizando uma linha reta.

O tempo parou.

E finalmente, quando ele ouviu as enfermeiras desligando o monitor, e o silêncio ensurdecedor se tornou intenso demais, ele desligou o telefone e começou a tocar o piano novamente. Porém não conseguiu se levar a cantar, porque se o fizesse, tinha certeza que iria desabar chorando.

Então, era assim que ia ser.

.

.

.

Era um dia quente e sem ventos quando partiu para o mar.

Sakura estava fria em seus braços, mas ele jurou que ainda podia sentir seu coração batendo. Sentou-se no pequeno barco durante vários minutos – ou várias horas, talvez - antes de suspirar suavemente e afastar algumas mechas de cabelo rosa de seu rosto. E com pouca dificuldade, ele a levantou, toda pele e osso, e lentamente a baixou até a água.

Era assim que terminava, huh? Com um momento poético doentio?

Silenciosamente, ele a deixou ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora<strong>**: meu cabelo, no momento, está bem longo – cerca de 8 centímetros abaixo dos meus ombros. Vou deixar ele por volta de mais um ano, só aparando de vez em quando, por duas razões: ficar bonita pra minha graduação, e deixar pra cortar o meu cabelo no festival anual da minha escola de **_**C**__**ura**__** para o Câncer**_**. Não sou corajosa o suficiente pra raspar minha cabeça e, às vezes, queria que fosse. Poderia me fazer uma pessoa melhor.**

**Quatro pessoas na minha família faleceram de câncer: o meu bisavô e avô, ambos antes de eu nascer, minha tia, quando eu tinha poucos anos de idade, e meu outro avô, no ano passado. Eu não quero ficar alheia a essas coisas.**

**Para aqueles cujas vidas também foram afetadas pelo câncer - eu lhes envio todo o meu amor.**

**rawchelle**


End file.
